


Bond

by pinkhoodie



Series: Run Away With Me [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Why does it seem like the hot spring is Kagome and Sango's only happy place?





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome all! This is the first part of a series I've been dreaming up/writing for a while now called Run Away With Me! It'll be a slowburn, it'll have quite a few OCs (considering the nature of the story, if the title is any clue what it's about), and you could potentially read each part as its own little oneshot but it'll make much more sense chronologically!
> 
> That being said, this is a story about Kagome and Sango realizing their true feelings--both negative and positive--and deciding to do something about it. Together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kagome sighs and dips her head down, letting the warm water of the hot spring cover her mouth. She stares at the glittery moonlight bouncing off the walls of the spring onto the water’s surface and, with a sense of subtle shame, notices how it makes her own and Sango’s skin glow. She pokes her knees out above the water and hugs them to her chest, a comforting position for when she wants to think. 

She’d had a lot on her mind lately—particularly involving her more recent life-changing choices. Had she done the right thing, and was any of it worth it? She had given up her entire world to be with not only Inuyasha, but the many other people she’d met on her journey into the past who needed her as well. She no longer had the luxuries of a hot private bath, nor instant news about the world; she’d given up the companionship of her most loyal (if at times overbearing) high school friends; and she would never again see the sweet smile of her dear mama, nor get to watch her little brother grow up. There are so many things about_ her _world that she misses, but at least now, she exists in a world free of the modern-day pressures of studies and colleges and tests, she supposes; plus she’s with the man she loves once and for all; and maybe the hand of destiny had guided her into the right direction by placing her here. 

Or so she hopes. Sometimes it seemed like the hand of destiny simply flung her from spot to spot, or pulled her from somewhere she’d gotten rather comfortable. There are times she wishes she could just stay still and enjoy where she was, right as the hand viciously curled its fingers and flicked her into something new. 

“You look troubled, Kagome. Talk to me?” Sango’s bright yet calm voice shines like a sunbeam, contrasting with the calm of the night and piercing through the dark clouds of Kagome’s mind. They’ve been sitting next to each other for what seems like hours when Sango had noticed the way Kagome held herself in the spring. And while the silence isn’t awkward, per se, it’s pretty melancholy and uncharacteristic of Kagome. Silent, she looks into the deep brown of Sango’s eyes for a moment, and she can’t help but think to herself how pretty they are… 

“It’s…” Kagome’s shoulders slump down as she tears her eyes away from her best friend. “Probably nothing.” Sango stays quiet but gives Kagome’s knee an encouraging squeeze. Her mouth pulled into a soft line, Kagome bites her bottom lip and chews over her words for a moment. “Sometimes… I just wonder if I made the right choice.” She peers somewhere into the trees of the forest that kept them safe and hidden, and her eyes don’t focus on anything in particular. “You know? Staying here. Leaving behind my family. My… other family. I just wonder if… I really belong here.” 

Even though she’d returned a few months prior, the three years Kagome had spent away put a strain on her relationship with Inuyasha. She remembers telling herself every day in the modern era that if there was just some way to get back, she would take the opportunity in a heartbeat. She often comforted herself with the thought that he’d probably been waiting for her, too, and that he would jump at the chance to reunite with her. But lately there were times at home—her new home, the home she made here—where she seriously second-guessed that. She began to think that maybe… just maybe… she had simply romanticized the idea of returning. Perhaps she’d gotten the short end of the stick because of her own overactive imagination painting images of a life she could never really have in order to keep her trekking towards some fake future that was never really hers to claim. 

Sango longs to comfort that sad, forlorn expression right off Kagome’s face—she wants to stroke her hair, to cuddle up next to her and hold her all night, to say _something _that’s perfect and right and calming; but instead she looks to the sky, clusters of stars freckling the familiar velvet backdrop of night. It’s been far too long since she’d last had a chance to visit her best friend and simply enjoy her company, especially in a serene setting like this. Usually there are at least three or four roughhousing children, a few sporadic (if harmless) demons, and a couple of men around who didn’t know how to talk to their wives about anything besides sex or his own feelings when she and Kagome saw each other. But this… this is rare. This is nice. Even if Kagome’s apparently on the verge of a life-changing epiphany that Sango is merely witness to; she’s just happy to be here. 

Sango speaks then. “It had to be a hard decision to make, and I respect you for being able to choose. I remember when we all first met, and I’d made a deal with Naraku because I thought_ that_ was the right choice. And even if it wasn’t… it led me to some things that made up for it.” Sango pokes Kagome’s cheek. “After all, that’s how I met you.” 

A soft warmth spreads through Kagome’s chest—not the embarrassing kind, like from a comment that makes your heart twist around, but the gentle kind that makes you feel safe, and happy, and home. She lets herself look at Sango for a minute to really appreciate her beauty—Sango’s body is toned and strong from years of training, and the subtle flex of her biceps really glisten in the water. Kagome also remembers, without even having seen it tonight, the spider-like scar on her back, the memory of a worse time permanently etched into her skin; but a scar nonetheless that Sango somehow makes beautiful. Her russet hair drapes wetly over her body and sparkles under silver moonbeams, which also reflect off the water in her cat-like eyes. Lost in Sango’s allure, Kagome notices for the first time the fullness of her best friend’s lips, and her eyes travel down to the curve of her breasts before she realizes—oh. 

She’s staring. 

Sango doesn’t seem to mind and softly continues, smiling. “Even if at some point you think you could have made another choice, I know that you’ll be able to find good things about the one you did make.” 

Finally, Kagome cracks a smile, laughing off her nervousness and chalking it up to the fact that she’s just getting used to life in the Feudal Era—for the second time. Sango scoots a little closer and leans her head onto Kagome’s. 

“Kagome is Kagome,” Sango says cheerfully. “I know you’ll find a way to get through it.” 

It’s now that some of that embarrassing kind of warmth splashes its way into Kagome’s heart, even if it’s only just a touch. She sits there with Sango, quietly bathing in moonlight and wishing she could experience something like this with Inuyasha. Something soft, and sweet, and tender, and something that doesn’t make Kagome afraid of when it’s going to end. She knows that Sango always was, and always would be, her very best friend, and now she wishes she had that kind of security with her husband. 

She lets herself adjust and returns the weight of her head to rest on Sango’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sango.” They sit quietly and comfortably for a while together, the clouds of Kagome’s mind not quite cleared, but eased by the warmth of Sango’s light; and each woman finds herself wishing she never had to leave this spot. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything (lmao) so if you have tag suggestions or if you see a mistake or something, please let me know! I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around!


End file.
